Parametric testing of Multi-Layer Ceramic Capacitors (MLCC) requires precise alignment of the Device Under Test (DUT) contacts to ensure accurate measurements. MLCC DUTs are typically loaded into an automated test fixture with multiple upper and lower contacting terminals. A set of adjustable contact terminals is positioned opposite a fixed set with the DUTs confined within the middle of the contacts. Contact alignment gets more critical as manufacturing processes move to smaller DUT geometries and more devices are simultaneously tested to reach higher manufacturing throughput goals. An easy to use tool is desired to quicken the alignment process during initial setup and machine verification.
Presently known alignment procedures use visual aids such as borescopes (a long, thin, flexible/rigid optical magnifier with light source) to view in situ DUTs. The DUTs and corresponding contacts are simultaneously viewed while the DUT is held at an indexed position. Wide DUT spacing allows the borescope to view all adjustable contacts. Adjustments are then made to the contact and the process is repeated for adjustment verification. However, congested DUT spacing prohibits borescope use for the innermost contacts and alignments are assumed until actual part testing is performed.